saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Flowers
Imperial Flowers (下賜の花 Kashi no Hana), otherwise known as Bestowed Flowers, are flowers given to certain people by the Emperor. These are often in the form of an object with the flower carved into them and it is strange for Emperors to give fresh flowers. Information Upon accepting the flower, the recipient pledges allegiance and their undying loyalty to the Emperor. In return, the flower is proof of the Emperor's absolute trust. It is said that anyone that seeks to harm the recipient, is also to harm the Emperor and so, they are being protected by the Emperor himself. Flowers can be awarded to anyone, regardless rank or position and the bestowment of a flower is the greatest honour for any Imperial Court official. Recipients Kou Shuurei Kou Shuurei was bestowed with a Flower Bud (蕾 Tsubomi) by Shi Ryuuki in the form of a jewelled hairpin. It is rare for an Emperor to bestow flowers on new officials. The flower symbolises Ryuuki's desire for her to grow as an official and he has high hopes and expectations for the future. She loses it to Sa Sakujun who uses as leverage against her. She stops wearing it after being demoted to Joukan. Ran Shuuei Ran Shuuei was bestowed with a Purple Iris Flower (紫の花菖蒲 Shi no Hanashōbu) by Shi Ryuuki in the form of a blue sword. Ryuuki first gave him a fresh flower as he said it was "urgent". The flower is in the color of the Imperial Family and carries the meaning, "I put my faith in you". Shuuei gives the sword back when he becomes torn between his loyalty to the Ran Clan and Ryuuki, eventually deciding to go back so he loses their (Ryuuki and Shuuei's) sword fight on purpose. Ryuuki returns it after Shuuei gets disowned by the Ran Clan and beats Ryuuki in another sword fight. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu was bestowed with a Purple Iris Flower (紫の花菖蒲 Shi no Hanashōbu) by Shi Ryuuki in the form of a jade ornament hanging around his waist. The flower is in the color of the Imperial Family and carries the meaning, "I put my faith in you". He was always seen wearing it. To Eigetsu To Eigetsu was bestowed with a Flower Bud (蕾 Tsubomi) by Shi Ryuuki in the form of a purple orb hanging around his waist. It is rare for an Emperor to bestow flowers on new officials. The flower symbolises Ryuuki's desire for him to grow as an official and he has high hopes and expectations for the future. He continues to wear it after being demoted. Sa Enjun Sa Enjun was bestowed with a Chrysanthemum (菊 Kiku) by Shi Senka. The flower symbolises "Nobility, Integrity and Purity" and carries the meaning, "Place your trust in me". It is unknown whether he was still in possession of his flower before his death however he made it the symbol of the clan's direct line. Sou Shungai Sou Shungai was bestowed with a Winter Daphne (沈丁花 Jinchōge) by Shi Senka in the form of a sword. The flower symbolises "Eternal Glory and Honour". He is still seen carrying his flower sword around with him even after Emperor Senka's passing. Category:Items Category:Terminology